Bloody Genius
by Chel-C-Knows
Summary: I wrote this story after a dream I had.. This is the first part I guess. I love the movie House on haunted hill and after I saw it and went to bed this is what happend! woo.


Yeah I don't own any of the Death Note Peeps... even though I wish I did.

And this story is acctually a dream I had once... creepy right!?

________________________________________________________________________

The floor was cold under L's hand..

Slowly it twitched as he began to awaken from a forced sleep, into quite the confusing situation. Light, A college student now who was until this moment in the hotel with L, Misa and the other task force members investigating Kira, now lay next to him on his stomach sprawled out as if carelessly tossed. And Misa, Light's "girlfriend" was half-way on an unfamiliar chair with her legs curled up under her.

As his eyes grazed the room, heavy and tired, he noticed three more bodies thrown about. A sudden shock awakend him completely and he jumped to his feet.

"Mello!? Near? Matt.. What in the.." Why were they here? He had not seen his succesors for quite a while, the sight of them now in such a strange place made him question if he acctually WAS awake. He moved towards them and placed a finger on the closest one, it happened to be Mello, a very tempermental boy with long blonde hair, And black clothes from head to toe. As his hand made contact, justifying the reality, L moved to the next boy, complete and utter opposite of Mello. Near was a calm quiet boy with not ONLY white cloths but hair to match. And then Matt, kind, got along with everyone, L couldn't think of many more words to describe him…

L turned back to Light. He went over and began to shake his shoulder Lightly with his index finger and thumb, when that was found innefective he gave Light a less then gentile kick in the back!

"AGH!.." Light groaned, rolling over with his arms around him, "What was that for!?" He sat up and looked around, "Where…what..?"

"I would like to know that as well" L said in a sigh as he moved to wake up Misa.

"How did we get here?"

"I'm not sure, wake them up would you?" he pointed to the three boys near and on the sofa. Misa woke up with a big yawn and gave L a sleepy hug. "Oh Light did you come to wake me up!?"

"Miss Amane please let me go…" L said as he leaned away uncomfortably. Light was trying to wake up Mello and felt very lucky he wasn't waking up Misa, until Mello woke up and pushed him over the small white boy on the floor. "Ah!" Mello said in a tired frustration, "Stop shaking me! I'm tired!" Suddenly his full attention came to his location, and who was around him. "W-what… Who are you? And L!?!? Why are you here!!?" He yelled, his tone suddenly happy after seeing his idol L in the same room.

The tumble over Near woke him instantly, though he sat up slowly. He carefully observed his surroundings, especially Mello immediately at L's side grinning like a kid seeing Santa. Then his eyes drifted to the two strangers, one in a school suit uniform and the other in a black Lolita dress with fishnets everywhere. A familiar voice came from behind him. "WOOAA this place is huge!" Matt had woken up on his own and looked around in awe, his orange goggles nearly snapped off his head when he looked to the ceiling.

L walked into the center of the room and turned in a circle slowly taking everything in. The house was big, no not a house more like a mansion, or maybe even a castle! A big crystal chandelier hung above their heads and candles were lit throughout the long open corridors. The walls were a dark red brick color, but made of a different kind of stone. Paintings hung on each wall, landscapes and mountains. What kind of person could inhabit this place? L began to wonder if it was decorated to simply give the illusion that someone lived there... It felt so empty, lacking life. After a moment he spoke. "We have to figure out why we're here." He said as he brought his right hand to his mouth and began to chew on his thumbnail.

"Well that's obvious." Light said as he too took in the overwhelming pressure this huge place gave off. "What do you suggest?"

"Hmm…" He mumbled while clicking his nail off his teeth. "What is the last thing everyone remembers?"

Light thought before answering. "I… I remember we were in the hotel talking when Misa suddenly fainted, and then… I guess I did right after."

L answered next. "Yes I recall Miss Amane fainting, but I didn't see you, perhaps we were both too distracted by her… Mello, Matt, Near what do you remember?"

Mello answered first. "We were in the common room! It was raining so we were all inside... I remember Matt yelled about something then fell over."

Matt suddenly spun around from his staring contest with the bust of a strange man on the mantle, "OH YEAH! I yelled because I saw Near go lights-out near the window."

L sat on the chair Misa was asleep on, his knees to his chest and thumb still in mouth. "It seems all we saw last was each other passing out… but how is it that we're here…we were in different locations at the time but we all… hmmm.." Something was in the back of his mind he just couldn't get a hold of. Misa grabbed onto Lights arm and began to yell. "WAIT WAIT! What if there's some crazy person in here who's gonna kill us all!"

"Possible." L said without emotion.

"No way no way no way!" Misa squeezed onto lights arm and began to cry loudly.

"Would you shut her up!!" Mello yelled, covering his ears. The rest followed motion.

"We can't panic right now, the first thing we must do is search the house, if there is someone hiding here we need to find them and get some answers. Let's split u-" Light was cut off by L who had now stood up.

"No, we can't split up, there's more of a chance they could strike with less of us around. I suggest we stay in here and wait for their first move."

"Wait!? What if nothing happens?"

"Don't you think that would be preferred?"

"Well let's at least check the doors."

"Yes, agreed." L and Light told the rest to stay in the living room as they ventured to check the doors, after some complaining from Mello who wanted to go with them, they finally left.

Matt had pulled out a gameboy that was miraculously still in his pocket, Misa watched him play from behind the chair they all wanted to distract themselves. Mello was on the couch, his leg bouncing and a frown on his face, Matt got his gameboy but there was nothing for him to do, not even a lousy Hershey kiss in the candy bowl. How was he expected to survive with no chocolate!? Suddenly he felt a tug on his shirt sleeve, Near had moved from the floor to the couch and lightly clung to him with one hand as the other subconsciously twirled his hair. His eyes were on the floor and Mello nearly growled at him. "WHY are you touching me you little cotton ball!"

Nears eyes raised toward him slowly "mm…Scared…" he mumbled,

"O-oh..." Mello quickly lost the anger in his eyes and looked away from Near. "Well get over it!" He said, yet still didn't remove Nears hand.

Light and L had found several doors and all of them were locked. They attempted to break a window but no matter what they used or how hard it was the glass would not give. "This house…" L said quietly.

"What is it?"Light questioned.

"I think this house... Was specifically made to keep us in… Everything here has been planned very carefully. I don't think we will be leaving here so easily."

"Yeah I have that same feeling… But what could be their plan for us?"

"I don't know yet. But I have a very uneasy feeling…."


End file.
